


Have You Seen Derek's Balls?

by Icylightning



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Embarrassed Sheriff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Sheriff comes home and overhears a conversation he will never forget in his life.





	Have You Seen Derek's Balls?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!!! Hope you guys like this one shot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for mistakes
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Sheriff inserted the key and pushed the door open to his house. He removed his gun, wallet, belt and placed it on the table letting out a tired sigh. He then went to into the kitchen and poured himself a cold glass of water. He heard few giggling sounds just when he raised his glass to drink

Out of pure curiosity Sheriff walked towards the source of the voices and paused outside Stiles's room. He leaned his ears to the door and heard Stiles's voice

"Hey have you seen Derek's balls?"

Sheriff blinked jerking back a little 

"C'mon Scott please tell me if you've seen them?" Stiles whined. Sheriff heard a scoff from Scott who replied "No I haven't and I don't want to. It tastes yuck!" 

Sheriff eyes widened in shock. Taste Derek's balls? He knew his son and the werewolf were dating but how does Scott know what Derek's balls taste like

"Hey! Don't say that Scott. Derek's balls are the best in the world. They are huge creamy and so delicious" Stiles made a yumm sound and Sheriff wanted to smack himself 

"I like them" commented a new voice and Sheriff leaned in closer

"I knew it!" Stiles yelled "Jackson I know you love Derek's balls but you can't have them. They are mine!"

"That's cheating. Derek's willing to share" replied Jackson 

Sheriff was flabbergasted. First Scott and now Jackson?

"Derek say something! Tell them they are mine" said Stiles and Sheriff choked on his saliva. Derek is with them?

"Stiles you should learn to share" said Derek

Stiles shook his head "I've claimed your balls. They're officially mine. Each one is juicier than the last so no one else gets to taste them" 

Oh no Stiles, Sheriff was red with embarrassment. He now regretted coming back home. He then heard Jackson's voice "That's true. His balls are delicious. I wonder what mine tastes like..."

"Let me try Jackson" Scott said excitedly

What in the world are they doing, thought Sheriff

"I don't like your balls. Derek's are the best" chimed Stiles and Sheriff scrunched his face 

"I've them in my hands!" yelled Jackson excitedly "Yay!"

"Hands off my balls!" Stiles tried to reach out

"Finders keepers. Losers weepers!" 

"Derek!" whined Stiles "Jackson is hogging all the balls. Do something please"

"Cut them in half so you all can share" 

All the colour drained from Sheriff's face and the glass slipped from his hand making a loud shattering noise. Was Derek actually going to cut his balls? This was ridiculous. He has to stop his son and his crazy friends. He didn't bother to knock and stormed inside the room "STOP ALL THIS NONSENSE! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANY KIND OF VIOLENCE IN MY HOUSE" 

"Dad?"

"What the hell are you doing Stiles?" 

"Ah...nothing?"

Sheriff frowned taking the scene infront of him. Derek laid on Stiles bed, fully clothed with his arms extended behind his head....

Jackson and Scott were on other side of the room with Jackson holding a......packet of gumballs...

Stiles was trying to reach out to Jackson's hands for the packet. He walked towards his father "Dad? What happened?"

Sheriff gulped down the heavy lump and let out an awkward laugh "You all were talking about gumballs?" Stiles shared a confused look with his friends "Umm.. yeah. Why?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing. Everything is fine" Sheriff laughed in relief "Go on boys. Enjoy your gum" he then waved a bye to the boys and left the room

Derek straightened up "What was that all about?" Stiles shrugged "Maybe he's tired" 

"We should go now. It's getting late" said Scott and Jackson nodded and threw the packet at Stiles "Here take them. I'll go buy a new one. See you tomorrow guys. Bye" 

When the two left Derek pulled Stiles flush to himself who let out a small yelp "Aren't you getting late Mr Hale?" Derek responded by kissing his neck biting the skin a little. He sucked harder and Stiles moaned at the contact "Not that I'm complaining but what's gotten into you" 

"All the talk about my 'balls' has turned me on" Derek moved his lips further down "You love my balls right?" Stiles giggled "We were talking about your gumballs Der..." he tightened his arms around Derek's neck "...but I love to taste your real balls too" 

"Prove me" 

"With pleasure" Stiles shared a deep kiss with derek and knelt down to open his jeans.... 

Suddenly something struck Stiles and he jumped back up. He now realised why his Dad stormed inside his room "I can't believe this!" 

"What?" 

"My Dad....Oh my God! He was...was he actually thinking we were.... your balls...no no no..." 

Derek held Stiles by his shoulders "What are you talking about?" 

"I'm never leaving this room" 

"Stiles?"

"Neither are you!"

"Stiles?"

"Scott are Jackson are never stepping their foot in my house ever again"

"What? But why?"

"Let's elope Derek. I can't face my Dad" 

Derek stared at Stiles for several seconds trying to understand why was he freaking out. His eyes widened the next second "My Balls!?" 

 

THE END :-)))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
